Meet The Father
by Orion101
Summary: Lao Shi is preparing for his duaghter to return home but get's a suprise when she does namely her boyfriend. Takes place before the seres.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Father**

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

**By Orion 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in this story, they are all the sole property of Disney. Personally I don't know why we even have to write these things no one actually thinks these stories are canon. Plus we couldn't get sued from what I've heard the people who make TV shows aren't even allowed to read fan fictions.**

**A/N: This story takes place before the actual series it involves the past of the adult characters on the show.**

"Hurry up and finish the living room Fu-Dog my daughter will be here shortly,"Lao Shisaid to his friend. Fu meanwhile was busy straitening up the living room and had just finished cleaning from underneath the couch.

"HeyLao Shidon't rush me I'm working as fast as I can over here, besides Min won't expect this place to be spotless it never was before," Fu argued to the man.

"I know but this is the first time in awhile I have seen my daughter, she has just finished her college education in the states and I would like everything to be in order for her arrival,"Lao Shistated in his usual manner. Fu looked at him and after a sigh relented and went back to his cleaning.

"I wonder what she's bringing over anyway on her way over she said she phoned and said she had a surprise she wanted to show us," Fu questioned.

"I do not know but for heavens sake do not go about asking for it the minute she walks in the door, we want her to feel welcomed when returning home," Lao Shi said as he finished the kitchen and just walked out. It was at that moment that he overheard some noise outside; transforming his ear into a dragon ear he could hear his daughter's voice.

"Fu-Dog she is here," he said. Soon the two of them went to the front door where they witnessed his daughter stepping out of a cab.

"Aw look at her all grown up and returning home does a parent proud," Fu said as they watched her. It was then that they noticed a young man around her age getting out and handing her a suite case.

"Hmm must be the taxi driver, I got to tell you they are really hiring better service these days. The way the guy comes out and hands you your luggage, he really deserves a tip," Fu said as he observed. A few seconds later they witnessed the young man wrap his arms around her and pull her into a kiss. The old dragon and his canine companion were to say the least a little shocked by this.

"Okay what kind of tips are they giving out these days," Fu said in alarm. It was then that Min noticed the two of them in the door way and waved to them, she than said some words to the young man and began walking up to her father and his friend. Upon reaching them she embraced her father in a hug.

"It's so good to see you father I have a lot to tell you about my trip to America," Min stated as she hugged her father happily. Her father though just looked at her uncomfortably.

"Tell me is one of the things you learned in America to make out with taxi drivers," her father yelled? His daughter looked him strangely before she realized what he was referring to and let out a laugh.

"Oh father, don't be silly that isn't the taxi driver, that's Scott," she said putting special emphasis on the word Scott and saying it in a dreamy manner.

"Well Min, tell me who is this Scott," Lao Shi said in an irritated manner. Fu stepped up and put in his two cents.

"Come on you're not that old buddy obviously our little girl here went to the states and got herself a man, am I right or am I right," he said nudging Min a little. Min simply smiled and nodded in response to the question.

"Yes we met in the college about two years ago, he is just so sweet," she said holding her hands to her face as a blush was apparent. Lao Shi crossed his arms obviously feeling uncomfortable about this, while Fu couldn't have looked happier.

"Well isn't that just special, why don't you bring him up here and introduce him to us we'd be glad to meet him," Fu said about to walk out of the door. Right at that moment Min came out of her daze and formed a worried look on her face as she quickly shut the door halting Fu's exit.

"About that Fu-Dog, the reason I didn't bring him up here right away was because I wanted to explain something to you two before you met him. Scott well he isn't a dragon," she began only to be interrupted by Fu.

"Of course he's not a dragon there aren't any dragon's in America. So what is he a gnome on stilts, a gremlin wearing a mask, a wendigo using a shape shifting spell? Man his disguise is really great if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was a human," Fu said as he looked the man over from where he was. Min just fidgeted nervously as she began to stammer out an answer.

"He um, he is a human," she finally admitted. Both Lao Shi and Fu looked like they had the wind knocked out of them as Min told the news. Lao Shi was the first to react.

"What you mean to tell me you just met some human while you were over the sea and told him our secret. How could you do this we have rules, codes and procedure," Lao Shi continued on until his daughter interrupted him.

"Hold on father I haven't exactly told him yet, that's why I stopped Fu-Dog from walking over to talk to him," Min admitted.

"So you brought a human into a household of magical creatures and you expect me to be just okay with it," Lao Shi said in an aggravated voice.

"Yes could you please not make a scene when he comes here, I really like him and wanted you to meet. We've been together for some time and we both felt we should meet the other's families. I've already met his and they are wonderful, could you please try and make this work," Min pleaded with her father. Eventually Lao Shi relented and agreed to it. Min pleased with this went out the door and walked to the cab to retrieve Scott, shortly afterwards she and he came to the door.

"Father I want you to meet my boyfriend Scott Long," Min stated as she introduced the two. The two shook hands as Lao Shi asked the young man something.

"Scott that name of yours it sounds," he started to ask but trailed off some. Luckily Scott finished his sentence for him.

"I know what you're thinking, no it's not Chinese it sounds like it is but it isn't. My families name was originally Longowski but when they immigrated to America they changed it to Long to make it more manageable," Scott stated.

"Good call," Fu whispered under his breath earning him a glare from Min and Lao Shi. Scott meanwhile just noticed they were looking at the dog and smiled.

"And who's this little guy over here," Scott said as he crouched down and began petting Fu.

"Oh that's Fu Dog he's the family …… pet," Min said finally unsure of what else to say to him. This earned her a glare from Fu who didn't like having to pretend he was an ordinary dog in his own home but had little choice.

"So where do I put my luggage," Scott asked.

"I'll show you where Scott," Min said as she took his arm and led him upstairs. Lao Shi and Fu-Dog watched from the living room this was going to be a long day.

**End of Chapter: 1**

**A/N: Well let me know how you all liked my first chapter, were all the characters accurate. As you can tell I had to invent names for Jake's parents as they don't have them in the show. Coming soon see how the individuals interact in Chapter 2: Getting to know the Family**.


	2. Getting to know the family

**Meet the Father**

**Chapter 2: Getting to know the Family**

**By: Orion101**

**A/N: I would like to take the time to thank all of the people who either read or reviewed my story I am glad that you all enjoyed it. On a small note, I would like to inform you of the time frame when this story takes place. I would assume that Jake's parents are around forty in the show, also this takes place after they both have completed college so they would be around twenty two here.**

"Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish because your daughter found herself a human boy toy I got to walk around on all fours and watch my back every two seconds in my own home," Fu complained after watching the couple go up the stairs.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this either but he will only be here for a few days so it would be wise to just endure,"Lao Shi told his friend. While the two were talking amongst themselves downstairs Min and Scott were upstairs getting him settled in his living quarters.

"This is our guest room you'll be staying in here Scott is everything okay," Min asked as they looked around.

"Sure sweetie everything's just peachy keen, although I got the impression your father wasn't too thrilled to see me," Scott said a little worried. Min cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him reassuringly.

"He was just surprised to see you that's all I didn't exactly prepare him for your arrival, trust me he'll warm up to you," she said she then pulled him into a kiss and stayed in his arms for several minutes.

"Trust me honey this week is going to go great, you'll see," Ming said as she and Scott cuddled in the room.

"Yeah I guess your right, I was just being a little paranoid," Scott said. The two of them then went downstairs where they could see Lao Shi waiting for them.

"Scott I'm glad to see you right now I was wondering if you would take my dog for a walk for me so I could discuss a few things with my daughter," Lao Shi said.

"Sure thing Lao Shi I would be happy to help, besides you dog looks like he could use some exercise anyway," Scott replied. As he said this Min giggled and Fu could be seen giving him a dirty glare. Scott put a leash on Fu Dog and the two walked out of the door, as they left Scott swore it sounded like the dog was grumbling something.

"So father what did you want to talk about," Min asked her father?

"Oh I don't know how about you bring a human boy home and not giving me time to prepare," Lao Shi yelled. His daughter held up her hands in a gesture to calm him down.

"All right father I should have told you but I wasn't sure how you would react and I didn't want you to say no before you met him," Min explained.

"Need I remind you that we have rules, humans are not to know about magical creatures, we already have enough problems with the Huntsclan," Lao Shi vented.

"I can assure you father Scott does not know anything about the magical community so no rules have been broken," Min.

"Not yet but our home is in the center of the magical community creature come and go in large number if even one were to be spotted," Lao Shi began before being interrupted.

"I know father I will be careful, it's just I really needed you to meet Scott okay," Min said as she gave her father a pleading look.

"I never recalled you being this insistent that I met any of your previous boyfriends," Lao Shi pointed out.

"They were different father, it's just that Scott isn't like any of the other boys before," Min said as she smiled and looked up at space.

"Yes he does not have magical powers," Lao Shi said still in irritated mood.

"Father please I really like him so could you try to make this work, for me," Min asked as she gave her father another pleading look. Eventually he relented then let out a sigh.

"Fine then Min I will give him a chance," he agreed. This was followed by a grateful hug from his daughter.

"Thank you father you'll see he is great guy, I'm sure you love him," Min said ecstatically.

"Do you mind telling me how the two of you became involved," Lao Shi asked.

"Of course father we both met at the University," she began as she told her father the story.

Flashback to approximately one year ago:

Min was currently sitting in her world history course she was going over some of the historical events of the past century and laughing at some of the events that were perceived to be fact by historians. Having grown up in a house with someone who had actually lived through these events she was aware that more often than not human history got it wrong. Still it was amusing to read what they thought the ancient world was like, although she could never tell that to anyone here.

"That must be a very funny history book," said a voice from behind her. Min turned around to see a young man about her age with brown hair and glasses standing behind her. Upon realizing that she must have been laughing out loud at what she was reading she started to blush slightly.

"That's okay I've been known to find a little humor in academics myself," the young man said. Min started to feel more at ease and relaxed glad to know she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"Good to know I was afraid you'd think I was weird," she said.

"Not at all, just because someone acts a little different doesn't make them weird," he said. Then he noticed her looking around the library.

"Are you looking for somebody, what do they look like maybe I could help" he asked?

"I don't know what he looks like, he's another student here and my teacher asked him to tutor me, she said his name was Scott Long," explained Min. Upon hearing her explanation the young man smiled in realization.

"Well I guess you found him then, my names Scott Long," he explained. After hearing this Min looked at him suspiciously.

"Let me guess you heard my name and expected me to be Chinese right," Scott guessed. Min looked away sheepishly and nodded her head in confirmation.

"I get that all the time my family name just shortened when my grandparents immigrated here," he explained.

"Well I feel a little foolish tell you what I'm not comfortable here with all these people lets go someplace private to study," she said getting up.

"Lead the way," Scott said. They made their way to the steps when Scott tripped and fell down them to the bottom.

"I'm okay," he could be heard meekly from the bottom steps. Min rushed to him to check if he really was okay.

End Flashback:

"The next day we continued our study session in the hospital and I kept visiting him and well you can guess what happened from their," Min described the scenario to her father.

"He sounds like an interesting young man," Lao Shi said with emphasis on the word interesting. The next thing they knew the door had opened again and Scott walked back in with Fu Dog in tow, the latter looked exhausted.

"Hello everybody we're back from the walk seemed the little guy here got tuckered out a little early," Scott said pointing to Fu who was panting on the floor. Min took his arm and removed the leash from his hand.

"Say honey lets go the living room and talk about what were going to do tomorrow," she said as she led him out of the room.

"Never let him take me for a walk again," Fu panted as he tried to get back his breath.

"Personally I think you really needed it," Lao Shi said in a joking manner. Fu just glared at him.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Good Impressions

**Meet the Father**

**Chapter: 3 Good Impressions**

**By Orion101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story that has appeared in the television series. All of the characters present here are the property of Disney Channel.**

**A/N: Finally updated sorry for the slump I was busy with some important stuff but I'm back now and will be ready with regular updates for the near future.**

"I'm telling you that guy had me walking so long I thought my legs were going to fall off," Fu said as he sat on the couch and fanned himself. His friend and friend's daughter were still busy laughing at his discomfort.

"Well Fu you can hardly blame Scott for not knowing you don't get walked regularly, besides he has a point you really could stand to lose a few pounds," Min said in between chuckles. He just glared at her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey I'll have you know this is just folds of fur sagging it just makes me look big," Fu Dog retorted.

"Fu Dog there isn't enough fur on a wooly mammoth to compensate for that much mass," Lao Shi said as he was trying to hold in a laugh as well. They were all preoccupied so they didn't notice when Scott walked in and saw them all laughing.

"Hey gang what's so funny in here, I like to laugh how about letting me in on the joke," Scott asked? Min and her father stared nervously until Lao Shi spoke up.

"Oh we were just thinking about a joke Min said just a moment ago," he quickly said.

"Well what was it" Scott asked.

"Yes, indeed why don't you tell us daughter," Lao Shi said passing the buck to his daughter.

"Well it was um. What do you get when you buy a chair with a broken leg? Ripped off get it," she said and laughed half heartedly at the joke she just made up on the spot.

"Yeah I guess," Scott replied not sure what to say he then turned his head and looked at something peculiar.

"Do you always let your dog sit on the couch Lao Shi," Scott asked as his glance turn to Fu Dog sitting in a very non dog like position on the couch. The older man quickly noticed this and acted fast to avert his guests suspicions.

"Oh thank you for bringing that to my attention Scott, bad Fu Dog get off the couch this instant," Lao Shi said grabbing a nearby newspaper and rolling it up to make the scene look more convincing. Fu of course was very irritated at this but he did as he was told and begrudgingly sat down on a position on the floor.

"Anyway Lao Shi I was wondering if you had any plans this afternoon," Scott asked.

"Why yes as a matter of fact Fu Dog and I were going to go fishing," Lao Shi said.

"Well great why don't I come along with you then," Scott suggested. At first Lao Shi looked a bit apprehensive about this but he saw his daughter looking at him and relented.

"Of course Scott that would be wonderful," he said.

"That's great and by the time you two get back I'll have dinner ready for the three of you," Min said. She then noticed Scott looking at her strangely the glance at Fu and quickly realized her mistake.

"I meant the two of you, that's it," she quickly said to cover up her mistake.

"Oh I understand completely with a dog this old you've had it so long you probably think of it as one of the family," Scott said gesturing to the canine in question who was at the moment was looking very peeved.

"It's a good thing I brought some fishing gear I'll be right back," he said as he walked up the stairs to the guest room. As he left Min hugged her father.

"Thanks for giving him a chance father," she said as she left to get started in the kitchen. When she left Fu turned to look at his pal.

"I guess this means the odds of me making a bigger catch then you this year is out of the question," he joked.

**………………………………………………………………..**

"So this is the lake where you catch fish huh, good golly it's huge." Scott said as he admired the lake from their vantage point. They then reached the shore of the lake where they rented a boat and went to work getting out in the middle of the lake.

"Scott I've noticed something since we got here you don't seem to have any fishing equipment with you," Lao Shi pointed out.

"Oh that's where your wrong my friend I do, have it in my pocket right here," he said as he then took a small object out of his pocket.

"I think I've seen one of those things on television, it's a Swiss army knife," Lao Shi said. Scott shook his head in reply.

"Not just any Swiss army knife my good man, its specially made cougar claw Swiss army knife, with over fifty different features," he said proudly as he unfolded a compartment in and inexplicably it turned into a fishing rod. Lao Shi was astounded by what he saw and considering he was the latest in a long line of Chinese Dragons was not easy to do.

"How did you do that, I can't believe a fishing rod could come from something that tiny," Lao Shi exclaimed as he looked over the newly formed fishing rod again.

"Oh its standard issue among Cougar Scouts," Scott said with pride.

"Cougar Scout's that's some sort of Boy Scout group is," Lao Shi asked?

"Yep I was pack leader for six years," Scott said as he cast his line into the water.

"You don't say," Lao Shi said as he cast his.

**……………………………………………………………………….**

Min was currently busy in the kitchen cooking dinner for the three of them for when they returned to the house, she was in the middle of the rice when someone flew through the window. It turned out to be a fairy Min turned to see her and smiled.

"Hello Arania it's good to see you again," Min greeted her old friend.

"It's good to see you to, I heard you just got back home from America," Arania stated.

"Yes, I did although I'm surprised you found out this soon," Min admitted.

"You know us fairies, we here the news as it happens. Anyway I also heard you brought home a new beau and that he's a human," Arania asked? Min began to raise her eyebrow as she began to look at her friend.

"Why yes he is, and just what are you getting at Arania," Min asked?

"I was just wondering how he took the shock when you told him," Arania asked genuinely curious. Min began to fidget as she got a little nervous.

"I haven't exactly told him I'm not human yet," Min admitted. She then turned to see her friend giving her a suspicious eye.

"I'm surprised you haven't told him yet. He is the first guy you actually brought home to meet your father so I figured it was serious with this one," Arania explained.

"We are serious Arania it's just I don't want to tell him right away, he can be just a little bit up-tight," Min said.

"You are going to tell him though right," Arania asked.

"Of course I am I'll definitely tell him before our relationship goes any farther," Min said. The two of them then began talking about their previous dating experiences and how the went wrong. While this was going on the boys were currently catching some fish in their boat. Fu Dog of course couldn't catch anything but Scott and Lao Shi were making some good catches.

"Ha I can feel another fish tugging on my line right now and this feels like a big one, I just might beat your record," Scott bragged as he began to pull upwards then without warning a huge creature similar to a coy fish and a frog rose from the water and sucked him up with its tongue. The creature then dove back down underwater leaving the surprised Lao Shi and Fu Dog looking in amazement.

"How could you forget that Amung was vacationing here this week," Lao Shi yelled at Fu Dog.

"Hey I can't keep track of everything besides it's not like I knew the guy was going to come here when I first heard about it. Oh man Min is going to have our heads on a platter when she finds out about this." Fu said.

"Not if she doesn't find out about it she won't," Lao Shi said he then transformed into his elongated Chinese Dragon form and dove down into the water after the creature. After a few seconds he spotted it and grabbed it by it's back fin, he then proceeded to drag the creature to the surface. Once they reached the top of the lake he wrapped his body around the monster and constricted it like a python until Scott was spit out and onto the boat. Fortunately he was only unconscious; Fu Dog moved to check on the young man and opened his eyelids to make sure they hadn't gone to the back of his head.

"Don't worry it looks like the guy's fine looks like our skin is saved after all," Fu Dog explained. Lao Shi then unwrapped himself from around the creature's body and flew back to the boat where he turned back into his human form and looked at Amung very crossly.

"Hey, hey sorry about that I didn't know that guy was with you Lao Shi, but you know I can't resist fresh human," Amung explained himself.

"Be that as it may do you have any idea how much trouble I would have been in if my daughter had heard her boyfriend got eaten on our fishing trip," Lao Shi yelled! The fish creature then looked at Scott and nodded knowingly.

"Oh so this is the guy she brought back with her sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have tried to eat him next time you bring a human here though give a monster some heads up okay," Amung said before diving back underwater.

"Say what do we do when the guy wakes up, none of us brought any mind erase potion with us," Fu Dog said worried.

"No need for that, we'll simply tell him that he fell from the boat passed out and was hallucinating," Lao Shi simply explained.

"Are you really sure he'll buy that Lao Chi," Fu Dog asked?

"Of course he will, you do not understand the way human minds work you see when they witness something they can't explain they refuse to accept it and any alternative explanation they accept as fact. How do you think we creatures have managed to remain undetected from them for centuries," Lao Shi stated. Fu Dog looked a little unsure; at that moment Scott began to stir.

"Huh what the, where did that giant fish go," Scott asked as he looked around.

"You mean what happened to the fish after you fell out of the boat," The older man tried to correct him.

"No I mean the giant fish that popped out of the lake and swallowed me whole, I've got to tell people about this," Scott started saying frantically. Lao Shi the leaned forward and started whispering into Fu Dog's ear.

"Make sure we get a mind erase potion ready when we get home," he said.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
